1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the Diels-Alder adducts of an activated olefin with a poly(alloocimene) containing conjugated double bonds in pendant side-chains.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Derivatization of terpene polymers by reaction with activated olefins, especially alpha-beta unsaturated acids and anhydrides, e.g. maleic anhydride, is known. Representative are materials described in International Pat. No. WO 84/04533, Nov. 22, 1984 to SCM Corporation made from polyterpenes, especially poly(beta-pinene), obtained via cationic polymerizations. Because these terpene polymers contain little conjugated olefinic functionality, the dominant reaction they undergo is the Ene reaction. An elevated temperature (about 190.degree. C.) is required for this reaction. The resultant material contains functionality attached directly to the polymer backbone.
Rummelsburg, who discusses Diels-Alder functionalization of terpene triene oligomers in U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,970, employs only substantially pure dimer because it is obtained in high yield simply by heating for example, alloocimene, with acid.